


Millionaire

by sanitylost



Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6714463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanitylost/pseuds/sanitylost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's a runaway orphan, a troublemaker, and a reckless thief. Eventually, he breaks in to the wrong person's house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rich Dicks

He'd always been invisible until Jamie saw him. People would notice his presence, they'd scowl at the teen smoking on the corner of the street, shout in alarm as they padded their empty pockets and found their wallet missing, but they never truly saw him. They saw a troubled youth, a homeless person, a runaway orphan, someone to be avoided. He'd been alone, so alone, but then Jamie came along. 

Jamie was special because Jamie saw Jack Frost, was even the one to give him a last name when he said he didn't have one, not really. A last name is something you get from your parents and Jack never knew his. The name the government gave him didn't count. He chose to call himself Jack, and then Jamie told him that his last name should be "Frost" because of his dyed white hair. Now he chooses to call himself Jack Frost.

When he escaped from social services they posted a missing person article in the newspaper. It didn't even have a picture, just a description. Brown hair, hazel eyes. He probably didn't have to dye it, seeing as no one was actually looking for him, but he didn't want to be that kid anymore and he didn't want some random do gooder to connect the description to him. Sitting beside Jamie now, he's glad that he did. If his hair wasn't white he wouldn't have the last name that he has now, and he likes his name.

Jack swallows the last bite of his McGangBang and flicks the empty McDonalds wrappers off of the picnic table. He smirks in a self satisfied way as he watches Jamie chew on his chicken nuggets. Some times Jamie sneaks food out of the house for Jack but today it's Jack who's treating Jamie to a meal. A meal unknowingly payed for by a Micheal J Smith.

Jack riffles through the man's wallet, pulling out anything he deams useless and burning it in his hand with his lighter. Though the man's license doesn't really burn, more like melt. Micheal was donor and didn't have much cash on him but he did wear an expensive suit and a sneer on his face, so Jack doesn't feel all that bad about stealing from the prick.

Once all the useless shit is gone he pockets the wallet and hops up on top of the table where he proceeds to sit cross legged. "So, Jamie." He says, "What house do you want me to break into today?"

The boy thoughtfully dips his fries in ketchup then takes a bite and says, "The Millionaire's Mansion."

Jack blinks, "Millionaire? Whoa, I didn't know you had someone that rich in this town. I don't know if I can get away with that, the really rich dicks usually have high security. I can handle locks and cameras, even snuck around a motion sensor once but..."

Jamie eats his last nugget, tosses his garbage in the trash and replies, "Idk if he's still a millionaire but I know he used to be. It's a pretty fancy place. Let's go scout it out, you can decide whether or not it's robable when we get there."

...

Jack gapes, "That's a huge fucking house." The cigarette he'd been smoking falls to the ground, forgotten.

"Mansion." Jamie corrects with a grin.

"Dude," Jack replies, "That's a fucking castle."

"Well, I suppose," says Jamie. "It does have turrets."

"Turrets?" asks Jack.

"The towers." Jamie clarifies.

"There's no way I'm breaking into that." Jack smiles apologetically as he leans against the stone wall bordering the road, "People protect a house this expensive. They've probably got a security alarm hooked up to every window and door, even the third story balcony. Man, they have a fucking third story balcony. The moment I step inside there's gonna be a whole squad of cops headed this way. Unless," he pauses for a second, "If I found an open window I might be able to do it. It might not work though. If it's already past the point when the security alarm would trigger then I could just slip through. As long as they don't have lasers or trip wires I'd be fine."

Jamie laughs, " You take this shit way too seriously. You don't have to. Like really, I don't want you to. I was just fucking with you when I said you should rob it, I wanted to see the look on your face just now. It was priceless, total disbelief and awe."

Jack sighs, "Well that's a lot of stress off my shoulders." He leans down, picks up his discarded cigarette, lights it up again, and takes a puff. He gets a wistful look in his eye, "It would be awesome though, to rob a place like that and not get caught. I bet their silverware is sterling silver."

Jamie yawns and pushes away from the stone fence. "Yeah, probably. Pretty cool right? Anyway, I just wanted to show you the place. It's kinda famous, like neighborhood famous, not actually famous. We can go now." He turns to leave.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Jack throws his arm out to block Jamie, cigarette ashes scattering on the road. "We're not done yet. Gotta finish scouting the place first." He pulls his arm back to himself so that he can take another puff of his cigarette and then steps out in front of Jamie so that his body is blocking the way instead.

Jamie's looks baffled, "Finish scouting the place? Jack it was a joke. You said yourself that it's too much of a risk. Besides, the guy who lives there is creepy as fuck. I wouldn't be caught dead in the Pitchner mansion."

Confused, Jack asks, "What do you mean?"

"Kozmotis Pitchner, the guy who owns the place. His daughter died in some sort of freak accident a few years back, they wouldn't release any of the details. He went insane afterward, locked himself up in there. The man's never come out since then, or at least no one's seen him." Jamie fidgets uncomfortably and tries to edge past Jack.

"So what?" Jack replies as he moves to block Jamie's way again, "His daughter died and now he doesn't wanna talk to anyone, what's so creepy about that?" He puffs on his cigarette some more.

"The curtains are always closed." Jamie mumbles "The lights never turn on. That's scary as shit."

After a slight pause, Jack doubles over laughing.

"What's so funny about that?" Jamie scowls, irritated that his creepy story isn't creeping jack out. It sure creeps Jamie out.

"Dude, no one's seen him for years and the lights don't turn on. He's probably dead." Jack chuckles.

Jamie frowns, "He's probably a serial killer."

"No, he's probably dead. Besides, how can he be a serial killer if he never leaves his house?" Jack keeps chuckling. "Ohh i know, I bet he eats innocent little boys who try to rob the place, like me."

"It's not funny Jack" Jamie complains as he edges past Jack and starts walking back in the direction they came..

"Come on man, it's hilarious." Jack counters as he follows after Jamie and jumps in front of him.

Jamie scowls at his way being blocked again. "Can we please just go now?" he begs.

"Nope. I'm gonna find away to break into this place!" Jack exclaims.

"Please don't," Jamie replies agitatedly and shoves Jack out of his way.

"Come on," groans Jacks as he trails behind Jamie, "Rich people pay their security bills but sad people don't, and you just told me that the guy stopped giving a shit about life when his daughter died. Plus he might be dead! It's still stupid but I'll probably never have as good a chance to rob a place like this."

"No!" Jamie all but shouts as he turns around to glare at Jack, "Please, I wanna go home. I'm sorry I ever joked about robbing the stupid mansion. I wish I hadn't brought you here."

Jack, stunned by Jamie's outburst, replies, "Wow, seriously?"

Jamie looks down and kicks a stone off the asphalt.

"Sorry," says Jack, "I didn't realize you were actually scared of the guy. I'll leave it alone, kay? We can go home now, it's getting close to your curfew anyway"

"Thank you," Jamie mumbles. They walk in silence back to Jamie's house, Jack opens his mouth to say something several times but then thinks better of it. When they reach Jamie's house they finally speak, but only to say goodbye and goodnight. After they say their goodbyes the white haired troublemaker heads back to the mansion to look for an open window.


	2. Gold and Lockets

"I wanna be a millionaire, so fucking bad." Jack Frost moves slowly, places one foot in front of the other as he balances precariously on the stone fence leading up the road the the Pitchner mansion. "Buy all the things I never had," he sings.

It's a rather secluded area, heavily forested and a few good miles up Mount Hawthorne. Jack can see the valley town Burgess stretch way out into the distance from here. He's no longer watching the stonework as he walks so his foot misses the fence and he wobbles dangerously. He falls with grace, spins like a cat, and lands on his feet with a laugh.

He walks just a little further from the spot where he fell and then the mansion comes into view. Jack climbs over the stone wall and slips into the woods as soon as he sees it. He then proceeds to follow along said wall from the cover of the trees.

He moves extra slowly not just in an attempt to conceal his presence but also because he has time to kill. Jack knows he's a fool but he's not foolish enough to break-and-enter before sundown. After all, it's much harder to describe a face seen in dim lighting than one seen in full daylight, or partial sunlight.

He tugs the hood of his blue sweatshirt up over his head to hide the color of his hair. Most of the sun is already beneath the horizon. It's just the last few rays he's waiting for to dip out of sight. He grows ever closer to the impressive estate. Eventually Jack decides that he's come close enough and crouches in the shadow of a tree. As he waits for darkness to take over, he eyes the mansion for an entrance.

There! He's found it. Third story window, second to the left. It's wide open, one of those hinged windows that swings open instead of sliding up. He can see the curtains inside billowing with the breeze. My God, it doesn't look like it has a screen. This is too good to be true. He can feel his heart racing in his chest. A hinged window without a screen, it's practically a door. A door that's just hanging open, inviting him in.

It's dark. He glances at the horizon and sees that the sun has finished setting. Time to move.

Jack breaks his cover, races forward, and dives into an unkept hedge. The landscaping here must have been beautiful once but now it's all overgrown and wild. The rampant plant life makes it easy to hide his approach.

When he reaches the mansion he scales a drain pipe, does his best not to make noise while he does so. There no way around it though, he wants to get inside as fast as possible. If someone drives by and spots him taking his time climbing up to the third story then it's 'whee-oou whee-oou game over.' When he reaches the top of the drain pipe he hoists himself up onto the roof, crawls over to the open window, grabs hold of the gutter and swings himself down into the room. The gutter squeaks under his weight.

He makes a thump as he lands on the carpeted floor. With a wince Jack crosses his fingers and hopes that this Pitchner guy is dead or at least didn't hear anything.

It's completely black in here. He can't see anything at all. Jack curses internally, knows he should have waited longer. He should have waited until the stars were out. If he had then his eyes would have adjusted to the lack of light already.

Gold glints in the darkness. It looks like a pair of eyes, watching him. Jack freezes in fear only to realize that what has him scared stiff is nothing other than a necklace. It's a golden locket reflecting the dim light coming through the window, not a pair of eyes. The shiny thing rests on a dark shadow of a cabinet.

Jack approaches the cabinet and reaches for the necklace. 

"Whomp!" Jack slams into a wall, or actually it might be the floor. He finds himself once again staring into darkness and glinting gold.

Glinting gold eyes, they pierce into him.

Jack shouts in alarm and scrambles away. Something sharp digs into his ankle as he flees but he doesn't dare look back. Jack's grabs onto the windowsill and he tugs his leg free. Escape is within reach.

A hand claws at his face and catches at the corner of his mouth. Jack is ripped backwards by his cheek. He screams in pain as he tumbles into the solid body behind him. The hand covers his mouth, muffling his cries.

"Sshhhh," hisses a voice. "There's no point in screaming. No one can hear you."

Jack's eyes widen in horror. He's trapped. Panic overwhelms him and he lashes out at the man behind him. Jack strikes at him with the sharp point of his elbow but the man evades the blow by catching Jack's arm. The man tugs Jack's arm further back so he can slide his hand down and wrap his fingers around Jack's wrist. He grips Jack's wrist tightly.

The hand covering Jack's mouth roughly tilts his head back and presses down, forcing Jack to fall to the floor. He lets out a muffled cry as he lands on his knees with bruising force.

Everything hurts. His arm is twisted uncomfortably behind his back and he can barely breath. Jack uses his tongue to shove at the hand covering his mouth. He's trying to get a better angle so he can get his teeth around a chunk of it. He succeeds and bites down.

The man hisses in pain as Jack's teeth sink deeper into his flesh. Jack throws a punch over his shoulder. The punch misses. It missed but Jack could feel hair tickle the back of his hand. It was a close shot and he knows where the guy is now. He swings his arm down and releases the full force of his momentum into the abdomen behind him.

With a grunt of pain the man rips his hand away from Jack's teeth and gropes for Jack's free arm. Jack knows he broke skin, cause he can taste blood. Now that his jaw isn't occupied he throws his head back in the hopes of breaking a nose as well. There is no satisfying crunch of cartilage though. His head instead connects with a sharp chin. Pain radiates through Jack's skull. While he's stunned the man gets a hold of both of Jack's wrists, he holds them together in a vice grip.

Kneeling with his hands behind his back, Jack struggles to no avail. Shit, his hood is down, it must have fallen earlier. Something warm and wet presses against his neck. Jack tries to jerk away and curses, "Let go of me you sick fuckinmh mhpemph mumphugha." The mans hand cuts off his speech.

"My my, what a mouth on you. It's like you want me to shut you up," the voice purrs.

Jack flinches in disgust. The man laughs against Jack's ear. The hot breath prickling his skin. Teeth drag across his neck and bite down. Jack gasps in pain. It stings at first, then it burns. Everything burns.

He can't breath through the pain. It feels like the blood in his veins has been replaced by fire and ice.

Jack's vision burns black and the pain consumes him.

...

When he wakes, Jack doesn't know where he is or how he got here. It's dark, his body aches, and he's confused. There are handcuffs around his wrists. Why is he handcuffed? His hands are trapped behind his back...

Jack remembers.

"Fuck." he swears.

Something moves in the darkness. "I see you're awake now."

Jack snarls and tugs at the cuffs. He's leashed to something, probably a piece of furniture. "Let me out of these!" he shouts.

The man chuckles.

"You won't get away with this." Jack snarls.

"Really now?" He can feel the man smiling, he doesn't have to see it to know that it's there.

"You won't," says Jack, "People will come looking for me. I... I have a family and lots of friends. I bet they're already looking for me."

"Lots of friends." The shadow repeats. "You mean like that boy you were here earlier with. He must be, what, four years younger than you. What kind of teenage delinquent hangs out with kids who are years younger than them?"

"He's my brother," Jack growls.

"No, he's not." The man sneers, "Jamie Bennett doesn't have an older brother."

"How do you know his name?" asks Jack.

"That's none of your concern." The darkness shifts. "What matters is that you know, that I know, that you don't exist. No one is coming for you Jack. Least of all your little friend."

"What are you going to do with me?" Jack whispers.

The man doesn't respond.

"What do you want!?" Jack shouts.

The darkness has no answer.

His wrists are sore, the cuffs cut into them. He twists them, tries to find a more comfortable position.

"Why are you doing this?" His voice breaks over the words.


End file.
